nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Konno
Suzaku High School Female Basketball Team |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch Female Basketball Team Captain |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= Female Basketball Team |previous team= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Submission |previous ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 97 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Tsubasa Konno (紺野 つばさ Konno Tsubasa) is the captain of Suzaku high school female basketball team and a witch of Nancy's set, with the power of Submission. Appearance Tsubasa has boyish short blue hair and blue eyes. She is mostly seen wearing her basketball team uniform but has been seen with her school attire. Personality She is a kind and reliable person, which leads to her being voted as the team captain of their basketball team. Since she found about her witch powers, she at some point, intended to be bossy and abused her powers, which resulted to Ryu helping her. Despite being rather tomboyish, she has a feminine side to her by revealing her dream for her first kiss with a boy was to go to an amusement park and kiss on a ferris wheel. She also does not like to show this side, as she blushed and bashfully told Ryu not to tease her. She is hinted to have feelings for Ryu, after asking him out on a date again, to which Ryu refuses. She also thought that Yamada was asking her out on a date, which was just a misunderstanding. History During her first year, Tsubasa became one of the Seven Witches of Suzaku Highschool. However, she didn't achknowledge of her status as a witch at first nor knew what is her power and becomes suspicious of Ryu, Sora, and Nancy, when they first came into contact with her. Nevertheless they somehow made her cooperate in the ceremony in the Altar Room. Due to that Nancy wished for everyone's memories to be erased for an unknown reason at time, Tsubasa forgot all her involvements with the group as the result of the wish. Sometimes later after becoming the Captain of the Female Basketball Team, Tsubasa discovered her Submission Power and began using the power on all of her teammates in order to command them to perform better on the games due to her lack of self-confidence. Plot Seven New Witches Arc In the gym, Tsubasa starts to practice with her team. After a couple of dribbles, she wins the game, getting the praise from her teammates, she then asks them for another round.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 18-20 Later, Ryu calls for her help, however she informs him that she's on a trip for a game and that she won't come back soon.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 108, Page 11 Winter Trip Arc In the gym, after a game of basketball she notices as Noa chases Ryu through, something which confuses her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Later, in an attempt to switch dates with the Student Council for the winter trip, Ryu ask her if the Basketball team could. She misinterprets this, thinking he has broken up with Urara and is asking to date her. However the mistake is quickly covered up,although she is a bit annoyed from it. She tells him that she's fine either way, though she goes off to ask her team if the change is alright, after a short conversation she abruptly says no whilst crossing her arms to form an "x".Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 10-11 Second Witch War Arc In the Student Council Office Tsubasa complains to Toranosuke about her Vice-Captain wanting to overthrow her position as captain. He simply replies that she should have used her power to stop her, however she tells him that she made a decision to not use her power on her teammates. Toranusake suspects that they are under the same spell Miyabi is under, as Tsubasa continues to complain. She gets irritated that he's not listening to her and later leaves the office.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 1-2 Much later Nancy called her and the other witches to come to the Light Music Club room to inform them that they will do a ceremony to get Ryu's memory back. She notes on how surprising it is. She asks confusingly as to why Akane is conversing through a tablet, questioning on how busy she is. Nonetheless She agrees to help for Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3 The next day Nancy tells the others to follow her as Toranosuke unlocks the door. As they enter, she is surprised to know there is a room like it in the school. Ryu informs them that this is where the ceremony will take place, The Altar Room. As Akane arrives, she is surprised that she came exactly at 4pm.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 17-20 She waits with the others, standing beside Aiko, as Ushio arrives. After Kotori's power had been returned, she and the other witches hold hands and close their eyes. As time is stopped, Nancy begins to flip their skirts, noticing that Tsubasa is wearing shorts underneath, she pulls them down as well. After Nancy and Ryu kiss, time starts moving again.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-9 She and the others blame Nancy for the underwear fiasco.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc The next day, Tsubasa came to the office, seeking advice about her power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Page 16 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Tsubasa and her friends make a booth for the the entrance ceremony. She calls for people who would like to join her club, stating that they are aiming for the nationals.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 2 After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Tsubasa starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Which some time after, she visits Ryu about this, calling him terrible.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 225, Page 5 Abilities Submission: At first, she is suspected to have Odagiri's old power, Charm. However, Yamada soon finds out that she has a completely different power, which makes the ones she kissed do whatever she said without question. Basketball Specialist: Tsubasa being the Captain of the Female Basketball Team, she is an expert at playing it. Trivia *In Crunchyroll's translation, her name is mistranslated as Tsubaki Konno.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, page 20 Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witches Category:Presidents Category:Former Antagonists Category:Article stubs